Return of the Dark Ninja
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Randy has been taking care of Norrisville as the ninja. Trouble is, his school work has begun to slip a bit with the rise in attacks. An uninvited guest brings back a lot of mixed feelings and troubles with his return. Randy must find a way to protect the city, his friends and himself, as more trouble begins to brew. This is the second edition, following "Rise of the Dark Ninja."
1. An Uninvited Guest

**So, cause the first story was fun and people seemed to like it...here is a second adventure! Wonder what is going to happen next? Going to have to read to find out lol. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd was cheering, all eyes on the Ninja, who had just once again saved the day from a large robotic bird. It was a Monday afternoon in Norrisville. Things had been going pretty well, until after school the robot had shown up and kidnapped a bus full of students. When it had, it was time for the ninja to make an appearance. The two fought, of course the ninja coming out on top.

"Please, please...just another day for the ninja" Randy waved a bit to the cheering crowd, "ah smokebomb!"

The crowd began to disperse, Howard Weinerman rolled his eyes as his friend and the ninja Randy Cunningham returned from behind a tree without the suit on. No one gave them a second glance as they passed.

"Great" Howard said, "you saved the day, now can we go?!"

Randy turned, walking down the street, "relax, it is not like they could have sold out of the new Grave Puncher Zombie Massacre game already."

A truck chose just then to drive past, saying exactly that. Howard glared, crossing his arms. Randy gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow...ok, apparently they can" Randy said, "but look at it this way, I totally saved the day.."

"More like shoobed it" Howard said, "now we have to wait a whole month till it comes out officially."

"A month is not that bad" Randy shrugged.

"A month is totally bad!" Howard jabbed a finger at him, "in a month, everyone will have already beaten it and it will be old news!"

"They only had twenty advanced copies" Randy tried to reason with him.

"And once one finishes, most likely they'll let their friends play" Howard argued, "which is what we were planning to do when we got ours!"

He turned, walking away.

"Hey" Randy followed, "technically it would have been mine, since you have like...no money."

Howard glared.

"But since we're biffers, of course I would have let you play" Randy smiled.

Howard sighed, "maybe I can get my dad to try to look into it at work."

"That's...sort of the spirit.." Randy said.

"Why is it though, that every time we have fun, the Nomicon has to-"

A red glow interrupted Howard, who glared.

"Do that!"

Randy slipped the book out of his bag, "I already saved the day, what could it want now?"

Howard grabbed the book, "probably to shoob things up again."

He held the book up to the light, glaring at it. Randy reached up, taking it back from him.

"It is an eight hundred year old book of ninja wisdom" he said, putting it away for now.

"And yet it can't do anything but lay there without someone" Howard raised an eyebrow, "more like a glorified doorstop."

The book glowed again.

"Look, I will meet you later, I have to get home before my parents have a cow" Randy sighed, "my grades are totally an issue right now, so I'm on homework lockdown."

"What happens if you have to go ninja?" Howard asked.

"I...have no idea" Randy sighed, "things have been tight lately, it's not like I can just pop out another one of me...so for now, I'm crazy busy."

With that he turned down another street, leaving Howard there.

* * *

"Ahhh! Curse you ninja!" Hannibal McFist threw a coffee mug at the screen of the monitor.

Willem Viceroy who had been standing nearby flinched a bit as sparks and glass exploded. He sighed and snapped, a robot coming in to clean up the mess.

"Honestly...do you ever not destroy the monitor when a plan goes south?" he asked.

"Nnn...not now Viceroy..." McFist moved his large metal hand with the brain in it over his face, "I have to talk to the Sorcerer."

"Ah, better you than me" Viceroy said, not wanting to deal with that.

McFist glared at him, "this is all your fault!"

Viceroy crossed his arms, "my fault? Why is it always my fault?"

"Why can't you build me something that actually works!?" McFist yelled.

Viceroy sighed, "I am plenty capable of that, and we did get really close with..."

McFist shot him an icy look, "don't even say it."

"All I'm saying is now that you banned me from working on robots like that, which I'm not totally opposed to" he said, "you kind of get what you get."

"Ugh" McFist slammed his head onto the desk, "what am I going to tell the Sorcerer?'

"Tell him...it was a trial run for something bigger?" Viceroy suggested.

McFist turned his head on the desk to look at him.

"Something bigger like what?" he asked, pouting a bit.

"I don't know" Viceroy sighed.

"But you're supposed to be the evil genius" McFist stood from his seat.

"Well then lie till we can come up with something" Viceroy said, following him over to the door.

"Lie to the Sorcerer?" McFist rubbed his chin.

"Not like you haven't done it before" Viceroy said under his breath.

"What was that?" McFist glared.

"Oh nothing, I have work to do" Viceroy slipped passed him, "so if you'll excuse me."

He walked away down the hall to the elevator. As soon as he was safe inside, he pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen, he sighed a bit to himself. He had been staying in touch with Terri without McFist knowing for weeks now, since the other left. It had been nearly two months since the incident, and Terri was still a banned subject within the building. He had to even keep up the sharade of why Terri was gone going on the down low. He knew Terri was having contact with a few friends as well from school, even though he had warned him it was dangerous. He thought of asking them, thinking of who they were. There were three that were at the top of the list, which he knew for sure that Terri had spoken to. Debbie Kang, Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham. As far as he knew, none of them knew about Terri, so as long as none of them made a big scene about talking to him, McFist would not find out. The other had started off hunting ruthlessly for the teen android as well.

After a few weeks though, he had fully moved on to other things. Still, there was no telling what he would do if he ever learned of Terri's location. Or what he would do to him, if he knew he had been speaking to him all this time without telling him. He sighed, he couldn't help it. Terri was his son, android or not, and he could not let the other destroy him...not after everything. He had not been able to see him though, only communicating in messages. Which is why, he was concerned when his phone showed nothing. He had not heard anything since last Thursday. Three days with no messages was unlike Terri, even if he was on the run. He was a smart boy, he would have found a way to at least let him know that he was alright. He sighed, the elevator dinging to let him out. He stepped out and along the hall to his lab. He had to find out if something had happened...but what if it had? What could he do? How would he even find out? He tossed his phone on the table in the lab, where blueprints were scattered about. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Walking up the steps to his home, Randy tossed his bag on the couch.

"I'm home" he called, no answer coming.

He sighed, walking into the kitchen, where a note waited.

"Had to run to the store, your father's feeling creative with dinner" Randy smiled, "house to myself!"

As he cheered, he tossed the note up into the air. It floated back down, to where it landed on his face.

"P.S...do your homework" he glared at the paper, "ugh.."

He pulled it off, crumpling it up. Tossing it in the trash, he noticed the back door ajar.

"That...is not supposed to be like that" he walked over, glancing out.

No one was in the backyard, it was clear and normal like always. He raised an eyebrow, closing the door. He turned to head back into the livingroom, when he slipped and fell.

"Ow...thank cheese no one was here to see that" Randy sighed, rubbing his head.

He looked down to see what he had slipped on, something red on the floor.

"What the juice?!" he pulled back, looking at it closer, "is that blood?!"

He felt a bit sick, he had seriously just slipped in that. He noticed another bit a few inches from the first. Then another. Then another. A trail led up to the back stairs, Randy's eyes moving up them. Oh man...this was way creepy. It was like something out of a horror movie. Teen gets left home alone. Teen finds blood. Teen foolishly follows blood...He really did not want to think about what came next. He thought of calling Howard or the police, before he stopped.

"Wait...I'm the ninja" he rolled his eyes, "I fight bad guys on a daily basis, a little scary blood isn't going to stop me."

He went back into the living room, grabbing his mask from his bag. Slipping it on, the familiar suit wrapped its way around him. With that, he moved swiftly and quietly up the stairs. He found where the trail of blood was, looking to where it led and froze.

"My room...seriously?!" he whispered before sighing, "whoever this is is going down."

He slipped his sword from his suit, moving to the door. A shadow was inside, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword, as the other moved out to the doorknob. He took a breath, before pushing the door open swiftly. He moved inside, raising his blade to strike.

"Take this you evil-" he froze, eyes widening, "Terri?..."


	2. The Father Factor

**Here is chapter two! A sad yet enlightening chapter, a few hints are lurking in this one. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Terri!" Randy moved over to his friend.

Terri laid on the rug within the room, in full on ninja mode. He was not moving, and as soon as Randy was close enough, he got a good look at how bad the other was doing. A large gash was on his right side, to which red liquid was flowing. It couldn't have been blood, Terri was a teenage android, so it had to be some liquid disguised to look like blood in case. A few places on his suit were torn, various other cuts within his outward form were present as well. Randy panicked a bit, when the other did not respond. Why was he here? What had happened?

"Oh man, got to something.." he took a breath, trying to calm himself to think.

Who did he know, who could help Terri? He couldn't take him to a hospital, that would expose Terri, to more than just Norisville. Why had he come here? Of course that was a stupid question, Terri trusted Randy, they were best friends as was Howard and Terri. He looked down at the other. He had to do something soon, the other did not look good at all. His father would have been totally upset.

"His father" he repeated the thought out loud, "Viceroy!"

He helped Terri up, supporting him.

"Don't worry...we're going to get you help" he said.

Of course keeping him there in the process would cause more questions and trouble than answers. He did not give a second though before leaving, Terri was his friend, his first priority. The Nomicon glowing a bit downstairs in his backpack going unanswered still.

* * *

Viceroy sighed, it was hard to focus on the plans of creating another robot, when the android he cared most for was awl. He slipped off his glasses, cleaning them for what felt like the hundredth time. This was not going to get him anywhere, he needed a cup of coffee or tea. He stood from the table where he was working, crossing back over to the door. However as he started to, a familiar sound came from behind him. He turned to see the ninja standing there, glaring at him a bit.

"What on earth are you doing here? If McFist sees you, you'll have to answer to-"

"I know, I know" Randy held up his hands, "but I had to come, you're the only one who can help Terri."

Viceroy froze, "Terri? What happened?"

"That's just it" Randy said, "I don't know...he showed up out of nowhere totally banged up. He didn't respond when I tried to see if he was alright."

"That is not good" Viceroy said, moving to get a few things, "Terri's systems are super reinforced...those things could stay online even through a nuclear war. If something happened to shut them down, it had to be serious."

That did not sound reassuring to Randy at all. Viceroy closed his bag, turning to him.

"Lets go" he said.

"What about McFist?" Randy asked.

"Screw McFist, my son needs me" Viceroy said a bit coldly.

Randy had never heard him talk that way, or look that way for that matter. He looked a bit on the scary side, which for Viceroy was a little rare. He was usually the face of happiness, even when he was angered. It was his sarcastic charm as he liked to say. Pushing those thoughts away, Randy focused on the task at hand. They did not have time to argue about this. Terri needed their help. He needed Randy to stop being a shoob, as Howard would say, and get help. Viceroy did not say a word either. Looking at him, Randy could not help but feel bad. He could see the worry in his eyes, as well as what looked like anger. He was not exactly going to ask though, since to much conversation might lead to more questions.

The two of them reached the school, Randy had not known where else to take him. Thankfully at this point, it was like a ghost town. Few wanted to be left inside after the bell had rang. He led him to a locked classroom, where he had made a makeshift bed on a series of desks. Viceroy immediately moved to him, and began to look him over. Randy moved over, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"You can get out and let me work" Viceroy said without turning.

He had not meant it to be mean, Randy knew this. He opened his bag, beginning to work on Terri with what he had. Randy slipped out, closing the door. For a moment he leaned against the wall by it, a lot of thoughts swirling around inside. He pulled out his phone, and slipped down the hall to talk to Howard.

"Howard?" Randy asked as the phone connected.

"What is it Cunningham?" Howard's voice came from the other end, "I was just about to beat my high score with punching graves."

"Grave Puncher can wait Howard" Randy said, glaring at the phone.

"Grave Puncher can wait?" Howard said, tossing down his controller, the sound heard over the phone, "must be serious."

"It is" Randy sighed, glancing back at the room, "Terri's back."

"Terri's back!" Howard shouted, causing Randy to pull the phone away from his ear, "this is so bruce! We have so much to catch up on! So much to do, got to get plan-"

"Howard...Howard!" Randy practically needed to yell to get the other to stop, "he's hurt."

Silence spread between them.

"How bad is it?" Howard asked after a moment.

"Pretty bad...Viceroy is in with him now" Randy sighed.

"Viceroy?! You told Viceroy?!" once more Randy had to pull the phone away when Howard yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Randy threw a hand up, even though Howard could not see him, "Terri is an advanced robot, I can't fix him!"

"What if McFist finds out?" Howard said.

"Viceroy is his dad" Randy began pacing a bit, "he wouldn't do that to him."

"He also works for McFist" Howard said.

"He helped last time" Randy argued, "besides, you didn't see him...When he found out Terri was hurt, he went all...father on me."

"What does that even mean?" Howard asked.

"It means I trust him...with Terri anyways" Randy said, "he isn't going to hurt him, and he wont turn him in."

The door opened.

"Got to go" Randy hung up, putting his phone away as Viceroy stepped out, "how is he?"

"Stable now" Viceroy sighed, "but his systems took a major blow from...whatever attacked him."

Randy frowned, walking over, "I'm sorry..."

"I did the best that I could with what I had" Viceroy said, not looking at him, "he will heal and rebuild what was lost over time."

Randy glanced into the room, where the other laid on the makeshift table. Viceroy on the other hand, turned to walk away down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked, "don't you want to be here when he wakes up?"

"No" Viceroy says, "the longer I am here, the more dangerous it could get. McFist might come looking...as soon as Terri is up, he will have to leave town again."

"Leave town...are you serious?" Randy asked, following a bit.

Viceroy spun on his heel to glare at him, "you think I want him to leave?! You think I want the first time I see my son in months is to operate on him after finding out he was hurt?!"

Randy shrunk back a bit, shaking his head. It was like someone had flipped a major switch in Viceroy.

"This is what I was afraid of before...now even when he is not here he is in danger" Viceroy pinched the brim of his nose, "whoever did this has to be highly skilled...and they will pay highly as well."

He turned, walking away. Randy was left alone, with the thought of Viceroy having actually just declaring revenge on something.

* * *

Terri slowly felt his systems rebooting. His eyes opening, focusing on what looked to be a ceiling above him. He heard voices, but he felt to heavy to get up and figure out what was going on. He stayed there, staring at the white ceiling tiles with little black speckles as his thoughts played out. He had been injured, badly. A hand slowly inched its way to his right side, where he could feel the tear in his outfit. Fortunately, through it on what played as his skin, the wound seemed closed. He glanced down, to see that the wound had been closed up. Sewn together like one would with stitches, but his actual skin was beginning to heal already as well. The stitches would not be needed for to long. So, Viceroy...his father...had to have been here.

The only one who had the knowledge and skill to fix him was his father. He closed his eyes, running through his own system diagnostics. It seemed much of his internal workings had needed to be updated and repaired. Some of them were still updating in fact. Viceroy had added some things when he had been here. Terri slowly pushed himself up, his body protesting. People thought robots were invincible, they wern't...especially one with feelings and such. It was worse for him. He sighed a bit, glancing up as Randy walked back in, wearing his ninja suit. As soon as he saw him up, Randy moved over to him.

"You ok?" even with the mask, Randy had a worried look about him.

Terri nodded a bit, "stiff and sore...but alright."

Randy let out a breath, moving to the window, "your dad was here..."

Terri glanced at the window, "I know..."

Randy watched Viceroy walk out of the school and out to the street.

"You can still catch him if you-"

"Randy" Terri looked at him, "I need to tell you something."

"Like how you got banged up?" Randy asked, turning back to look at him.

"I..." Terri looked for the information for a moment, but then a hand went to his head.

"Terri?" Randy moved over to his side.

"I don't remember" Terri realized, a bit surprised.

"Don't remember how...this happened?" Randy asked, a bit more worried now.

Terri had a memory storage the size of the planet...well...that might have been overexaggerating, but he stored memories and info on everything he encountered. He literally had a photographic memory, so how could he not remember? Terri looked at him, as if the two of them were sharing a thought.

"Stay right here" Randy said, "I'll call Howard, then the three of us can..."

His phone went off, Randy puling it out. The word 'Mom' flashed on the screen.

"Oh boy" Randy swallowed.

He realized that he had totally forgotten about homework, as well as left the red stuff on the floor that looked like blood and he had totally ditched the house he was supposed to be at. He looked at Terri, then his phone.

"Go" Terri said, "I'll call Howard...I'll stay with him, untill tonight, then we can talk."

Randy nodded, "stay hidden and safe."

Terri nodded, and Randy took off out the door.


	3. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Howard opened the door to his room, letting Terri into it.

"Make yourself at home I guess" he said, closing the door behind them.

Howard had come to the school, agreeing to let him stay with him until the evening. Unfortunately, he was not to keen on staying at the school until night, so they had come to his home. His parents were out, and his sister was doing a web cast from her room. Thankfully they had made it inside before she noticed. The last thing they needed, was the Heidi nation knowing that Terri was back and at Howard's house. Why? Because one of the people who watched her web shows, was McFist himself. Howard walked over to the television, flipping on Rorg, before flopping onto his bed.

"So you got messed up huh?" he asked, looking over.

Terri sighed, nodding a bit.

"What happened?" he asked curious.

"I think it would be better to talk to Randy about that first" Terri said.

Howard frowned, "why, cause he's the ninja? I'm just as important."

Terri smiled, nodding, "of course you are."

Howard crossed his arms, "exactly...wait...you actually agreed with that?"

"Yes" Terri chuckled, "in your own way of course. You both helped me big time last time I was here."

Howard sat up, remembering what had happened last time Terri had been in town. Things had nearly ended very badly for Norrisville.

"Speaking of that...Randy said Viceroy was there..." he said, trying to casually stear the conversation into his curiosity.

Terri frowned lightly, leaning against the wall. His arms crossing a bit, he looked down at the ground. The scientist had been there...he had come...for him.

"I guess so..." was the quiet response he gave.

"He is your dad after all I guess" Howard said, "as way wonked up that sounds."

That was right, Viceroy was considered a villain to the two of them. An enemy to the Ninja, to Randy. Viceroy still did not know what Terri knew about the identity of the Ninja. But because of the plan last time, he had almost found out. Howard sensed the awkward tension rising, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...uh... Lets-"

"Howard!" the door opened, Heidi standing in the doorway, "how many times do I have to tell you to not use my cameras for your stupid videos. You are so not viral material."

Both Howard and Terri froze, Heidi's eyes landing on Terri moments later.

"Uh...hey..Heidi.." Terri gave a slight smile.

"O. M. G. Terri, when did you get back in town?!" she smiled, moving over.

Terri had grown quite popular within the short time he had been in town.

"Heidi, get out of my room" Howard glared, moving to push her out.

She side stepped him, already moving to get her phone out.

"I so have to get an exclusive, the school is going to flip when they hear you're back in town" she moved next to him.

As she lifted the phone, Terri moved his hands over the screen, lowering it again. Heidi frowned a bit, looking at him.

"Sorry...it's just...no one can know that I'm back right now" he said.

She tilted her head, "why not?"

Terri ran through possible things to say, knowing she would be harder to fool due to her persistent journalist like instincts. At least she wasn't Debbie Kang, that girl would be way harder to get past. Debbie...it had been awhile since he talked to her as well, he remembered their conversations while he had been here. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he could not hesitate to long, or she would know something was up.

"My dad is thinking about bringing us back here...but it isn't concrete yet" he says.

She nodded, "ah, I get it. Don't want to spread the scoop to early, if the story is going to be a total flob in the end."

He nodded, "I'm just visiting a few friends while my dad is doing a bit of work...If things go well, trust me, you will be the first to know."

Heidi sighed, but nod, "I can't take a hint. Alright, I'll keep this under wraps for now...but you better keep your word. If things get real, I get the first exclusive."

"Deal" he smiles.

She smiled to, giving a nod.

"Don't you have a show to do or something?" Howard grumbled behind her.

She gasped, "my fans!"

Running out, Howard slammed the door behind her. Terri sighed, though as a android, he did not need to breath. Howard rolled his eyes.

"She can't keep her mouth shut for long" he said.

"I need to speak to Randy and get out of here soon then, the longer I am here, the more trouble could follow" Terri frowned.

Howard nodded, "true...but first...video games!"

Terri could not help but smirk a bit, same old Howard.

* * *

Viceroy entered his lab, anger still flowing through his body along with the adrenaline. He pulled the chair out from his desk, sliding into it. His fingers instantly beginning to fly across the keyboard. The tracking signal had been shut down as a precaution from McFist tracking him down. It had not been to much of a real concern though, McFist could not do squat without him in reality. Right now however, none of that mattered. What mattered, was tracking down whoever was responsible for harming Terri, and ending them. The fire and glare within his eyes was set on the screen before him. The door opened, McFist walking in, tablet in hand. On it, was Heidi's webcast.

"Viceroy" he watched the screen, "how is the new robot coming along?"

"The robot can wait" Viceroy said, his voice still holding a chill to it.

McFist frowned, looking up. He was used to the little snaps from Viceroy at times, but mostly he brushed them off and ignored them. This one was different tone not like before. He noted the look on the other's face.

"What's got your lab coat in a twist?" he said.

Viceroy clenched his hands, standing abruptly from his chair and turning on the man.

"My twist, is that I need a moment to myself without your incessant barking in my ear" he snapped.

McFist blinked, then glared a bit.

"Hey, no one talks to Hannibal McFist like that" he tightened his grip on the tablet.

Viceroy sighed, pulling off his glasses. He ran a hand over his face.

"I will get to your robot soon" he said.

McFist grumbled, before turning to exit.

"Better give your attitude a tuning while you're at it" he walked out.

His eyes returned to the tablet, as he grumbled to himself about Viceroy on his way back to his own office. Heidi's voice interrupting him though.

"And on an ending note" she said, "I've got a juicy tid bit for you all."

"Ooo, a tid bit" McFist smiled, his annoyance sliding away already as his attention was adverted.

"Now, I can't say much, the story is a work in progress" she said, "but what I can say, is we might be seeing the return of an old friend in the future. A sighting and slight interview has made this story one to watch out for."

"An old friend?" McFist said, sitting the tablet on the desk.

He wondered who it could be, thinking back a bit as he turned his chair to the windows. Who could be returning. It had to be someone worth getting interested about. He had not heard any news of anything coming to Norrisville, so it could not be someone famous. Who then? The only one who left not that long ago was that failed excuse for a plan that had utterly ruined his plan last time. He glared at the window, he had been so close, and that thing had ruined it. He clenched his robotic hand. If he ever saw that thing again...He slammed his fist down upon the tablet, shattering it into pieces. He had only let things slide, for Viceroy. Standing, he moved to the windows. He owed the ninja and that hunk of junk a rematch one day though.

* * *

Night finally fell, giving Randy the opportunity to slip out of his house. He slipped his mask on, in order to move faster and get to where he needed to. Howard and Terri were already waiting for him, they had slipped out to meet somewhere more private. They did not want to risk anyone seeing them, but being where Howard's parents or sister could come in was not good. Especially after hearing from Howard about their run in with Heidi earlier. Seeing Terri, he felt a bit more relieved. The other looked better than before. He seemed to be moving easier, the wounds not affecting him to bad. Whatever Viceroy had done, had worked.

"Bout time" Howard said, the trio moving to a classroom, "did we really have to meet at the school...again?"

"It is the last place anyone would want to be, we wont be disturbed here" Randy said.

"Yeah...no worries about the evil magic wielder sitting under the school" Howard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...ok, one minor hiccup" he smiled.

Terri had been walking slowly around the room's edge. Both looked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked.

"I have a jammer built in...it will disrupt anyone listening in or trying to track us while we are here" Terri replied.

"You can do that?" Howard blinked.

Randy rolled his eyes a bit, "alright, we need to get to business."

"Indeed" Terri looked at the two of them, "this needs to be said."

"Who attacked you?" Randy asked.

Terri looked at the two of them, "someone who has something you want."

"What?" Randy was a bit curious.

"A Sorcerer's Ball...and their headed here."


	4. Explanations And A Diner Dash

**The next chapter is here! I hope that you like it, sorry for the delays. **

* * *

"A sorcerer's ball?!" Howard's mouth fell open.

"No, honkin, way" Randy froze.

The information that had just been given to them left the two in complete shock. Terri nodded, confirming what he had just said moments ago. Someone out there had attacked him, bad enough to actually do serious damage and they had a sorcerer's ball. On top of that, they were headed to Norrisville.

Randy ran a hand over his face,"oh man...this is not good..."

He remembered some of the other encounters he had had with the green orbs. Julian, the sorcerer himself...they were relentless in trying to obtain the balls. They held within them a gread power, and a great evil. One had even turned Catfish Booray into a monster under the Sorcerer's control.

"What are we going to do?" Howard said, "the last thing we need is another ball cheesing up the place!"

Terri watched as Randy began to pace a bit, Howard seeming annoyed a bit that the other was not answering him right away.

"Those things are no joke" Randy paused, "they've been enough trouble already. Now you're telling me there's another one out there...in the hands of someone who can do what happened to you?"

"It is a lot to process" Terri said, "but we do not have a lot of time to waste...they'll be here soon."

Howard crossed his arms, "I thought we had found all the balls...especially after the whole Julian mess."

Randy frowned, "true...but for all we know, there could have been a spare?"

Howard snickered a bit, "a spare ball...for the sorcerer.."

Randy raised an eyebrow, not quite getting why the other found that funny. Terri gave a wave of his hand, turning there attention back to him as he spoke.

"I was programmed with a monitor...that would detect energy along the lines of the orbs" he said, "the energy this being was giving off, was almost identical to that of the known energy of the orbs."

Randy sighed, "then I guess we have no choice...I've got to face whoever this is, to get the ball back."

"You?" Howard's eyebrow rose this time, "if Terri could barely take em, what do you expect to do when you couldn't even take him?"

Randy shot him a look, "I held my own."

Terri smiled lightly, seeing the two of them again, he realized this must be what it was like to miss one's friends. A hand went to his chest, where behind the exterior, an AI heart beated, giving the illusion of a real heart. He was an android at heart. He did not possess the real organs or anything of a human...and yet...

"You ok?" both Randy and Howard were looking at him.

He felt his face heat up, becoming aware that he was experiencing the human emotion called embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Y-yes...I am alright" he nods.

"Aghh...I can't think on an empty stomach" Howard threw his hands up, "lets go eat!"

"Howard, it's not a good idea for Terri to go out...you know that" Randy said.

"It's fine" Terri shook his head, "you go...I'll wait here."

"You heard him" Howard turned.

Randy frowned, "Howard..."

Howard sighed, "fine...you can borrow some of my dad's old theater clothes."

Terri tilted his head a bit, the boys moving to one of the closets within the home. Howard dug through the boxes, before placing a hat and a pair of sunglasses upon Terri. He paused for a moment, before handing him a black jacket to.

"There, now no one will recognize him" he said.

Looking at himself in the mirror on the door, he looked more like a private investigator, or a guy from one of those old time sleuth movies.

"Not a bad look for you" Randy smiled, nodding.

"You sure about this...if anyone recognizes me..." Terri took off the glasses for a moment.

"Hey, we're friends right, we've got your back" Howard nods.

Randy nudges him, "I knew you couldn't be so cold."

Howard rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, now lets eat!"

Randy and Terri laughed a bit. The three of them left the house, heading out to one of Howard's many favorite restaurants. The three friends taking a booth in the back. Howard did not waste time in ordering what he desired, making a comment at one point of Randy picking up the bill cause he left his wallet at home. This earned a glare from Randy for a moment, before the three seemed to relax for a moment, even after what had happened not long ago. It was like he had never left, the trio like old friends. Terri found that he had missed this more than he had thought. The door opened, Debbie and Theressa walked in. Terri sunk in his seat a bit.

"Oh no..." he pulled the brim of the hat down a bit.

Randy glanced over at the door, pausing as he drank from his cup. He nearly spit it out.

"What's the big deal?" Howard turned, looking.

Randy pushed him down in the seat, "don't let them see you."

"Why not?" he grumbled.

"If anyone is going to recognize Terri it's Debbie" Randy whispered, "the fewer people who know, the better."

"Well then good thing we dealt with Heidi" Howard ate a french fry.

"Heidi?! Seriously?" Randy said a little to loudly.

Both Debbie and Theressa looked over, Theressa waving over to them with a smile.

"Nice going Cunningham" Howard sighed.

Randy frowned at him, not amused by that comment. Terri grew more nervous as the girls began to approach.

"I should leave" he said.

Howard shook his head, "Cunningham can get rid of his girlfriend."

Randy scoffed a bit, turning slightly red, "she's not my girlfriend...and that's totally rude."

"So you'll make Terri leave?" Howard asked, "not very friend like of you."

Randy frowned again, Howard was using his earlier comment against him. The girls made it to the table.

"Hey" Theressa smiled.

Debbie's eyes moved to Terri, her eyebrow raising.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, "he seems familiar..."

Her hand moved towards the hat, wanting a better look at him. She was persistent, once she got started she would not give up. Randy moved in the way.

"Ah ha...look at the time, we were just heading out. Homework and stuff..." He pulled Terri out of the booth, followed by Howard.

Howard groaned, "but I'm hungry.."

"You can get it to go Howard" Randy said, he gave a slight wave to the girls.

"Fine" Howard scooped up the food from the table, before following the pair to the door.

Debbie raised an eyebrow. Theressa for a moment seemed a bit sad.

"Was it something I did?" she asked.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "no..just idiot boys."

Theressa smiled a bit, Debbie still watching the trio through the windows. Her eyes on the mysterious guy with the other two.

"But their definitely hiding something...and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" she smiled, before the girls went to order.

* * *

"Well that was close" Randy said, slipping his hands within his pockets as they walked down the street.

Howard only grumbled a bit, still eating what he had taken from the restaurant. Terri glanced back a bit at the place, seeing Debbie and Theressa at the counter through the windows.

"Don't tell me you actually miss her?" Howard swallowed, raising an eyebrow.

"So what if he does?" Randy asked, "even Debbie deserves to be missed by at least one person."

"Before she's booted off to a deserted island" Howard grumbled a bit, before he went back to his food.

Terri chuckled a bit, his eyes moving to the stars above. It had been awhile since he had been back here. It had been his home for a short time, but still his home. It was where he had been born...or...created. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was only an android. At times, it stung inside to think of that. He would never be fully human, no matter how close he was built to be like them. They would grow older and eventually pass. He would be immortal, as long as he remained up to date on his maintenance. But everything he knew and cared for, would fade around him. He did care for Debbie, he knew she had grown fond of him as well. He did not have any right to care about her like that or to invoke her affections... Randy seemed to notice the serious look on his face, for as Howard went to dump his garbage in a trash nearby, he spoke up.

"Hey, whatever is going on or comes our way, we'll face it together as friends" he smiled.

Terri looked at him, as friends. The two of them were indeed odd, but he was happy that they seemed to recognize him as a friend even though he was not human. Perhaps it was not so wrong to have such attachments.

"Ok, enough sentimental stuff" Howard said.

He was not the type to get to touchy feely, both of the other two laughing lightly. The three of them headed through the park.

"So where's Terri going to stay?" Howard asked, "can't go back to your old home right?"

True, he could not stay where he had been, it would be to close for comfort on alerting McFist to his presence.

"You can bunk with me tonight" Randy said, "as long as we're quiet, my parents will never know."

Terri was about to speak up, saying he did not want to cause trouble, that he could find somewhere else. Howard stopped him, clapping him on the back.

"Tomorrow you can stay with me then, we can play video games all night" he smiled.

Terri chuckled a bit, they were indeed good friends. He nodded, the three heading home for the night.


End file.
